


Rhythm

by BloodStainsBlue



Series: Terra and Ven's college sex adventures [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Partying, Terra and Aqua are bffls and Seniors, They almost fuck on a dancefloor, Ven is a Freshman, but they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: The base from the song that rattled Terra’s bones, the pulsing from his cock, the steady stream of moans escaping the blonde’s lips and the rutting of Terra’s hips while the younger male pushed back created a rhythm that only the two of them were aware of.





	

Terra must have been much drunker than he’d thought he was. That was the only explanation for how he’d let this happen. Aqua also seemed to have disappeared. He felt like he should have gone to look for her—after all, college parties weren’t always the safest places to be alone, especially for someone like Aqua, but… she could take care of herself. He’d look for her later. This was far too tempting to ignore.

            He didn’t know the boy in front of him—he was pretty sure he was a Freshman, and how embarrassing was this, for a Senior to pulled around by a small first year like a dog on a chain. Their hands were clasped as he was dragged onto the dancefloor.

            He’d seen the blonde on campus a few times—he usually dressed conservatively. He seemed fond of baggy t-shirts and sweatpants, basketball shorts when it was warmer out.

            But tonight was much different. His skinny jeans hugged him tightly, showing Terra the curves that the younger boy had been hiding. He was lean, faint lines denoting where his muscles rested, the only thing keeping him from looking sickly with how small he was. There was a hole in his t-shirt, baring the whole of his shoulder, pale skin surrounded by black cotton.

            Terra was dragged into a mass of grinding bodies, lights of neon pink, green, and blue dancing across his skin. He looked down at the blonde boy who finally turned to face him, a smirk on his face as he looked up at his catch. Terra shook his head, feeling a rush of heat pooling in his cheeks, and he knew he was _definitely_ way too drunk. “I don’t really dance!” he called out over the music, shivering when the boy’s hands slid up his torso, his finger-tips tracing his six-pack, up and between his pecs, before his hands slid over his shoulders and rested around his neck.

            “That’s fine! I’ll do the work!” the blonde responded with a smirk, and he quickly turned back around, grabbing one of Terra’s hands and bringing it around, resting it on his hip. Terra gulped and gripped the loose black fabric of the younger boy’s t-shirt, his pinkie finger brushing against bare skin that was covered in a light sheen of sweat as the younger boy began to gently rock back against Terra’s broad hips, one arm coming up to wrap around Terra’s neck while his other hand rested on his clenched fist.

            It was lewd, sinful—Terra was almost embarrassed about the show the younger male was putting on for him and the rest of the party-goers, his hips rocking back against the stranger’s. His body responded, the alcohol rushing through his bloodstream working in tandem with the little devil in his lap to bring the blood that had been resting in his cheeks down to the organ that rested between his legs.

            The blonde didn’t stop, in fact he may have become more eager, and Terra’s teeth began worrying his bottom lip as he gripped the younger male’s shirt tighter. He bowed his head down, panted heavily against the young blonde’s bare shoulder, and the feeling of a gentle rumble against his chest encouraged Terra, his teeth coming out and latching onto the younger male’s shoulder. He sucked harshly on the bare patch of skin, a breathy moan worming into his ear as he marked the writhing Freshman as his, leaving his brand on his skin without even exchanging names.

            He pulled his lips away with a pop that was only audible to the two of them, the music drowning it out for the rest of the partygoers. It was dark, a purple flower blooming on the younger male’s shoulder. The blond loosened Terra’s grip on his shirt, guiding his hand down, past his abdomen that peaked out of his shirt, and brought it down to the bulge that stood, hot and heavy, in his pants.

            Terra gave it a light squeeze and brought his other hand up and used it to push the blonde down, the younger male’s hands quickly coming up to rest on the floor, dirty with the footprints of dozens of anonymous college students.

            Terra’s left hand roughly gripped the blonde’s hip, his other hand traveling up the back that created a right angle with his pelvis, tangling itself into blonde hair before he began to move.

            The base from the song that rattled Terra’s bones, the pulsing from his cock, the steady stream of moans escaping the blonde’s lips and the rutting of Terra’s hips while the younger male pushed back, no longer dancing (if that was what it ever was) but now _rutting_ like animals, no longer conscious of the eyes that bored into them; it all created a rhythm that only the two of them were aware of.

            Terra looked down at the blonde predatorily, hungrily, while the he pulled the blonde’s head up sharply, his blue eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, neither of them fighting the pleasure that racked their bodies. They kept moving until the blonde cried out, his muscles tensing as he spilled into his black skinnies, just like the young boy he was.

            Terra wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist before he fell onto the dancefloor and got trampled, dragging him to the nearest empty room, a bathroom. He kicked the door closed and locked it, dropping the black-clad boy onto the pristine white floor, the scent of vomit hanging in the air.

            The blonde panted, his eyes glazed over as he brought his hand up to wipe away a strand of saliva that had fallen from the corner of his lips. Terra kept his hand on the younger male’s shoulder, watching him closely to make sure he wasn’t going to pass out or throw up. Once he was sure that neither was going to happen, he pulled back, sitting down on the bathroom floor, internally sighing in relief to see that the floor was neither slick nor sticky. “You okay?” he asked with a smile, chuckling at the blonde’s nod.

            His cheeks were pink, as though he just remembered what shame was. “Um… yeah. Sorry, that was… embarrassing,” he whispered, looking down at the space between his legs.

            “Don’t worry about it. You can’t even see it,” the brunette promised, smirking and reaching out for some toilet paper, grabbing the roll and tossing it to the blonde, who gratefully took it and pulled his pants down to his knees, cleaning himself off quickly. “You got a name?” he asked, respectfully trying to keep his eyes away from the blonde even though he himself was still aching.  
            “Ventus. But everyone calls me Ven,” he answered, balling up the toilet paper and tossing it towards the wastebasket. It bounced off of the rim and fell onto the floor.

            “Nice to meet you. I’m— “

            “Terra. I know,” Ven finished, blushing and quickly saying, “Your friend told me. Aqua.”

            “You asked her about me? Wait, did she know about this?” Terra asked with a groan, vowing to strangle the bluenette the next time he saw her.

            “Yeah. She disappeared with one of my friends so we could be ‘alone’.”

            “Alone? Yeah, that was very private,” Terra deadpanned, and Ven glared at the elder male.

            “Hey, you seemed to be having fun, so I wouldn’t complain,” he shot back. He looked down at the space between Terra’s legs, and said, “Speaking of, I should help you finish.”

            “No, you don’t have to do that—“

            Ven crawled over and smirked at Terra, reaching for his belt and saying, “No, that’s my fault. Let me help you out.”

            Terra felt like he should have fought back a bit more—try to get to know the younger male a little better (because he really was quite a bit younger when Terra thought about it) ask him how often he did this, if he wanted to continue, or _date_ , or… there were lots of things they needed to talk about, and Terra was supposed to be the adult, but then Ven’s lips were wrapped around Terra’s length and Terra figured that being an adult could wait, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy. I'm sorry. Hopefully you all get as much enjoyment out of reading this as I got from writing it. 
> 
> I love feedback, so kudos, comment, criticize, fangirl with me, all of it is welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Ya'll are fantastic. <3


End file.
